Sudden Bond
by Fuuyuko
Summary: Our three superheroines, steadily blossoming into womanhood, have stumbled upon a great catastrophe: The Rowdyruff Boys have returned! Together, they must test their teamwork as Him sends them all into another dimension!
1. Chapter 1: An Unpleasant Return

((So, I wrote this way back when I was a PPG freakazoid. That was about... six or so years ago, I think.

M'oh well. Here it is, incomplete and probably will be forever. Ha ha.

Oh, I don't own the PPG, btw. Mr. Craig McCracken does. Thank you, good sir, for bringing so much joy into the hearts of many, including myself.))

**Sudden Bond (an unfinished story)**

An Unpleasant Return

Narrator: (gloomily) The city of Townsville on a very rainy day. The citizens are in their homes waiting for the pouring rain to stop, but when? (whines) I want it to stop! Make it stop! (normal) Ahem! Anyway, everyone is in a murky mood; especially me, and the Townsville Jail. Wait, it's always murky there.

TOWNSVILLE JAIL

In his dark cell, Mojo Jojo just got arrested from attempting to destroy Townsville with another one of his unsuccessful plans. It has been five years since he was so close to defeating the Powerpuff Girls by creating three evil boy versions of them. Mojo cursed while making his weird hand gestures.

Mojo: Curses. Those little Powerpuff Brats always spoil my clever plans! When I created the Rowdyruff Boys, (points up) they were almost the key to victory! I was this close to success! (makes a fist) I almost had Townsville in my clutches! Grrr... If it weren't for those sissy girls, I would have ruled the world by now! Curses!!

Mojo growled in fury. He walked back and forth in his cell and was trying to think of another way to destroy the Powerpuff Girls.

Mojo: Hmm... I must think of another way to destroy the Powerpuff Girls.

Narrator: Hey, Mojo, shouldn't you think of a way to get yourself OUT of jail first?

Mojo turned to the screen and frowned.

Mojo: Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate, and when I'm concentrating, I need silence; and when I need silence, that means I'm pondering; and when I'm pondering, that would obviously mean that I'm-

Narrator: Ok, Mojo! I get the picture!

Mojo: Good. Now will you please absent yourself while I'm plotting out a super evil scheme to take over the world successfully?

Narrator: (annoyed) Sure, sure no problem. Jeez!

Mojo turned back to his cell.

Mojo: Now, where was I? ...Oh yes. CURSES!

Prisoner (ov): Shut up, monkey man!

Meanwhile outside of the Townsville Jail, the heavy rain poured down on the soggy, dark grass at the area where the Rowdyruff Boys were "defeated." In the black, starless sky, a huge lighting bolt struck that exact spot. Suddenly, a red, blue, and green light grew out of the grass. Three dark shadows appeared. They flew to the Townsville Jail and crashed through Mojo's cell. Mojo was alarmed at first but once he recognized the three figures, he was thrilled.

Narrator: Oh no! I-it can't be! It's... the ROWDYRUFF BOYS! They came back from the dead!! RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!

The three Rowdyruffs were in their own triumphant poses but they didn't look too happy. They looked taller and a little older. Their hair was slightly different: Brick had strands of hair sticking out of his cap. Boomer's hair looked the same; only, it was longer. Butch's hair was messy and a little longer; he still had his cowlick.

Mojo: (overjoyed) Boys! You have returned!

Brick was the first to act. He grabbed Mojo by the collar and spoke in a low and gruff voice.

Brick: That's right, ya idiot! If it wasn't fer you, we would've defeated those sissy Powdapuff girls straight away. Instead, ya made us look like a bunch 'o weak wussies and blew us up!

With steam rising from his head, Brick punched Mojo and sent him flying into the prison wall. The other two Ruffs joined in and began beating the helpless Mojo, without any explanation from him. After a minute of beating, the Ruffs stopped fighting and glared at a badly beaten Mojo, who was lying on the ground, groaning.

Butch: We don' need ya anymore, Mojerk!

Boomer: Yeah! We fly solo, now!

Brick: And don' even think of askin' us to do any more of yer bull!

The tree boys flew through the roof of the prison and out of sight, heading straight to Townsville. Mojo looked up after them.

Mojo: (wearily) Ohhh... curses.

Narrator: Oh no! It looks like the boys are back in town!

((To be continued...))


	2. Chapter 2: We Meet Again

We Meet Again

Narrator: The next day at the Utonium abode...

The Powerpuff Girls were doing their own activity: Blossom was reading her Advanced Chinese; Bubbles was painting on her new canvas; and Buttercup was punching her oversized, punching meat. The girls have also changed. They were taller and their hair was a little different: Blossom's hair was the same length but she wore it in a high ponytail; she had a smaller red bow. Bubbles still had her pigtails; except they were longer. Buttercup's hair was now shoulder-length and she wore it down. Their voices were lower and sounded more mature; but their personalities hadn't changed at all.

Bubbles: ...Then a dash of red... then a little more yellow... annnd... done! Look, girls! I finally finished my illustration!

Blossom: (not looking up) Yeah, its good, Bubbles.

Bubbles: You're not even looking at it! Buttercup, look at my illustration!

Buttercup: (still punching) Yeah, yeah, yeah its okay, Bubbles.

Bubbles: Buttercup!

Buttercup: (stops punching) What?! Can't ya see I'm busy here?

Bubbles: Yes, but I want you to see my illustration I just finished. (proudly) I think it's my most excellent work!

Buttercup: Ya say that every time!

Bubbles: But it is this time! Look. (points to her painting) There s even a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow! (enthusiasm) It's a masterpiece!

Buttercup: Okay whatever, Picasso!

Buttercup turned away from Bubbles and resumed her punching. Bubbles frowned and crossed her arms. Then the hotline rang. Blossom put down her Advanced Chinese and rushed to the hotline and answered it.

Blossom: Blossom here... What?! The Rowdyruff Boys?!

As she said that, Buttercup and Bubbles jumped up and gasped.

Bubs/Bcup: WHAT?!

Blossom ignored her sisters and continued listening to the Mayor on the other line.

Mayor: (anxiously) Yes! And they are invading the Townsville Mall!

Blossom: We're on it, Mayor!

She hung up and turned to her sisters.

Blossom: Come on, girls. Were going to the Mall!

Buttercup: We're there!

Narrator: Go, girls, go!

The girls were already in the sky. Bubbles turned to Blossom.

Bubbles: But how did the Rowdyruff Boys return? I thought we kissed them.

Buttercup: (disgusted) Ugh! Like you had to bring that up!

Blossom smirked.

Blossom: Still not over the kissing yet, eh Buttercup?

Buttercup: It's nauseating!

Bubbles: No it isn't. I think it's nice! Hee hee!

Buttercup: But it's not!

Bubbles: Yes it is!

The girls were interrupted by screams as they arrived at the Townsville Mall. People were running out of the mall screaming.

Blossom: Let's go!

As the girls flew inside, they gasped at all of the ruined stores and broken windows. There they were, the Rowdyruff Boys. They were still demolishing the leftover stores that were not yet ruined. The girls got furious and shouted to them.

PPGs: NOT SO FAST, BOYS!

The Ruffs froze and turned to see three angry Powerpuffs glaring at them. The boys only smirked menacingly.

Brick: Well, if it isn't da Powdapuff Girls. We meet again.

Blossom: That's POWERpuff to you!

Brick: Whateva, POWApuff Girls. What do ya want?

Blossom: You know exactly what we want! We-

Buttercup: We want to kick your butts!

Butch: Oh, izzat so? Bring it!

Buttercup sped towards Butch and punched him hard in the face. Butch was sent flying into one of the ruined stores. He was a little dazed but he recovered quickly. Now he was really mad!

Butch: (furious) Izzat how ya want it? Well, get ready for some REAL whoopin'!

He got up and flew to Buttercup giving her a punch in the face like what she did to him. She flew into the walls as fast as a missile. Before she could give Butch another punch, Blossom stopped to her.

Blossom: Quit it, Buttercup! Save it for the-

Unexpectedly, the Ruffs pinned the girls to the wall but the girls kicked them away sending the boys crashing through the mall. The Ruffs got up.

Brick: Izzat all ya got, babe?

Blossom: Not quite!

The girls charged at the boys but the Ruffs dodged their attack quickly.

Butch: Pfft! Ya call yerselves supaheroes?

Buttercup: We're not done yet!

Bubbles: Yeah!

Boomer: Then let's fight already!

The fight lasted for almost an hour and the Ruffs and Puffs were out of energy. Catching her breath, Bubbles turned to Blossom.

Bubbles: (panting) Blossom, I'm... pooped!

Blossom: (also panting) I know; I am, too. Let's... just... call... it a day.

Buttercup: (out of breath) No! Gotta... keep... fighting!

Blossom: We're losing our strength, Buttercup. If we keep fighting, we will get weaker.

Blossom looked over at the Ruffs.

Blossom: Besides, I think they're getting weak, too.

Blossom was right. The RRB were also weak. They stood up shaking; so did the Puffs. Brick spoke up; he sounded worn out.

Brick: Well, 'we gonna fight or what?

Blossom: We'll fight some other day when we're stronger.

Brick: That's just an excuse!

They were too tired to argue. Both groups sighed and went their separate ways home.

((To be continued...))


	3. Chapter 3: Counterpart vs Counterpart

Counterpart vs. Counterpart

Narrator: The city of Townsville... IS UNDER ATTACK BY A GIANT SEA MONSTER!

A three-eyed sea monster was crushing the city with its long, spiky tail. As it roared, it began stomping on every building in sight.

MAYOR'S OFFICE

Mayor: Bwaaa! Where are the girls?!

Miss Bellum: You have to call them, sir!

Mayor: Oh, why didn't I think of that?

Miss Bellum sighed in disgust.

UTONIUM RESIDENCE (PUFF'S ROOM)

Blossom: B36.

Bubbles: Bingo!

Buttercup: You're cheating again!

Bubbles: No I'm not! I never cheat!

Buttercup: (sarcasm) Sure, you don't!

Bubbles: I DON'T!

Blossom: Girls! Cut it out! '(sigh) Some things never change.'

Buttercup: (points at Bubbles) She started it!

Bubbles: Hey! No I didn't!

Buttercup: Did too! 'Sissy!'

Bubbles: Did not! 'Bully!'

Buttercup: Did TOO! 'Big baby!'

Bubbles: Did NOT! 'Punk!'

Blossom: ENOUGH! The hotline's ringing!

Blossom answered the hotline.

Blossom: Yes, Mayor?... A giant sea monster? We're on it!

Blossom hung up and the girls flew quickly to town. As they saw the monster destroying the city, the girls were ready to take it down.

Blossom: Come on, girls! Let's get kick some _sea_rious butt!

The girls charged at the sea monster and defeated it without any problems, sending it many punches and kicks. Buttercup grabbed the monster by its tail and hurled it far into the horizon.

Buttercup: (dusting hands) And stay out!

The girls smiled triumphantly as the citizens below them were cheering.

Crowd: Hooray for the Powerpuff girls! Hooray!

Narrator: Way to go, girls! So once again, the day is saved thanks to the-

Voice: Hold it right there, sissies!

Narrator: Hey! I was talking here!

The girls looked up to see three ferocious Rowdyruffs hovering above them.

Brick: Izzat the best ya can do? Anyone can beat that puny thing.

Blossom: Actually, we can do more than you think!

Brick: Oh yeah? Prove it!

Blossom: Let's get 'em, girls!

Both PPG and RRB charged at each other and began fighting.

BOOMER AND BUBBLES

The two blondes were sending each other nasty punches and kicks. Boomer started taunting Bubbles rudely.

Boomer: C'mon, ya sissy! Ya call that fightin'? 'Cuz ya really suck at it!

Bubbles: I do not! And do you call that taunting? Because you're not upsetting me! I feel just fine!

As Bubbles said that, she gave Boomer a punch in the face, sending him crashing through a building.

Bubbles: (hands over mouth) Oops! Sorry, Townsville Museum of Art!

Boomer came out of the destroyed building super angry with different colors of paint that spilled on him and brushes sticking out of his hair. He looked like a clown.

Boomer: Grrr! Now yer're REALLY gonna get it!

Bubbles just stared at him for a moment. There was a slight pause. Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

Boomer: What?! What's so funny?!

Bubbles: Hee hee! Look at you! Hee hee hee! You look so colorful! (cracking up)

Boomer: Huh?

Boomer looked at his reflection on the broken glass windows and screamed.

Boomer: Ahh! Look wha' ya did to me! Get it off me! Get it off!

Bubbles laughed so hard, she was rolling across the grass. Boomer glared at Bubbles and was about to attack her but froze. He looked at his reflection again in the glass. He began to snicker but instantly stopped and slammed a laughing Bubbles into a building.

BRICK AND BLOSSOM

Both redheads were fighting maliciously; there was more taunting.

Brick: (taunting) Aw c'mon! Izzat the best ya can do? Who do ya think ya are anyway, babe?

Blossom: Don't call me that, you vindictive individual!

Brick ignored Blossom's smarty pants taunt and swiped her bow from her head. Blossom gasped and glared dangerously at Brick, who was hovering above her with her bow.

Blossom: Give... that... back.

Brick: Ya want it? (holds bow up) Come and get it!

Blossom: (furious) FINE!

Brick was expecting Blossom to strike at him but instead, she put her hand behind her head. Brick heard a snap. It was Blossom's hairclip. She took off her hairclip revealing her long shiny hair floating freely while she was holding on to her hairclip.

Brick: (dumbfounded) What the-?! 'Whoa!'

While Brick's guard was down, Blossom used her hairclip as a boomerang and threw it, aiming at her bow Brick was holding. The hairclip flew to the bow grabbing it out of Brick's hand; the hairclip went back to Blossom. She caught the hairclip and the bow, flipped her hair back clipping it into a high ponytail and put on her bow. Blossom screamed in anger and charged speedily at Brick in hot pursuit, sending him severe punches.

BUTCH AND BUTTERCUP

The two raven-heads were taking the fight seriously. They were taunting each other back and forth. Buttercup just dodged a strike from Butch.

Buttercup: Ha! Ya missed me! Is that all ya got?

Butch: (smirking) I'm just gettin' warmed up!

As Butch said that, he started to rub his hands together quickly, forming an oversized flame. He threw the flame at Buttercup but she dodged it just in time.

Buttercup: What a lousy shot! My dad can throw better than tha-

Before Buttercup could finish her sentence, the flame came back and hit her from behind sending her crashing into Butch. They both smashed into a brick wall making a huge hole in it. Butch rubbed his head, dazed from the huge crash; Buttercup did the same. She recovered more quickly than Butch, and grabbed him by his collar and gave him a powerful punch, sending him splashing into the pond of Bonsai Park. A few seconds later, he flew out of the pond, water dripping from his hair and clothes. He was taken aback and enraged at the same time. Buttercup continued taunting.

Buttercup: You shouldn't let your guard down!

Butch became so enraged from Buttercup's sudden punch and vicious taunting that flames were forming in his eyes.

Butch: Why I oughta-

They both resumed their fighting.

((To be continued...))


	4. Chapter 4: Lost

Lost

As the RRB and PPG were fighting their counterparts, a dark figure underground was enjoying its slumber; until it heard the super powered kids fighting from above. Aggravated, it let out a low growl and took off through the roof of its lair. Outside where the kids were still combating, they felt the earth shake. They stopped, and paused for a moment. Then something crashed from underground causing the super-powered kids to step back. A red figure appeared.

Figure: Hello, children. And what are you little ones up to?

Brick: What the-?! What the heck are ya?!

Blossom: It's Him!

Brick: "Him" WHO?!

Him: That is correct, my dear. But that is not of importance right now. What is important is (evil voice) FOR ME TO GET MY SLEEP!

The kids jumped back.

Butch: So, who cares if ya can't sleep? Oh wait... no one!

Buttercup snickered quietly.

Him: You are a comical little one, aren't you? Well, your pleasantry is nothing (evil voice) COMPARED TO MY POWERS!!

Brick only turned to his brothers.

Brick: (muttering) Wow, we got us a Mista slash Miss "Fear-me-I'm-creepy-with-claws" here.

As he spoke, blood-red smoke started surrounding the PPG and RRB. They looked around themselves confusingly.

Bubbles: What's going on?

Blossom: I'm not sure; but whatever it is, it can't be good.

Him: Gooodbyyyye!

Him started laughing madly in his high-pitched voice. The blood-red smoke grew thicker and thicker, until nothing could be seen. The PPG and RRB became nervous and had no idea what was going on. Him's high-pitched laughter grew louder and louder. A few seconds later, the smoke faded and the super-powered kids found themselves in a dark forest. They could still hear Him's crazy laughter echoing in the air and fading away. The kids looked around nervously, without saying anything. Bubbles broke the silence.

Bubbles: Where do you think we are?

Blossom: Who knows?

Boomer: This place gives me the creeps.

Butch: Ya scared?

Boomer: No I'm not!

Butch: Ya said so!

Boomer: I didn't!

Brick: Guys! Shut up!

Butch: What? Ya scared, too?

Brick: Hey! I'm NOT!

Blossom: Stop!

The boys ignored Blossom, continuing with their arguing. Until-

Buttercup: SHUT UP!

The boys quit arguing and looked over at Buttercup.

Blossom: Alright, listen; this is not the ideal time to dispute over who is scared and who is not. We are in an abnormal situation here.

Buttercup: Thanks to you!

Blossom: Hey! What did I do?!

Buttercup: Well, if it weren't for you and your big mouth, screaming so loudly during the fight, Him wouldn't have woken up and brought us here in the first place!

Blossom: Well, look who's talking! You were the one who was making the entire racket, crashing into buildings and taunting so loudly!

Buttercup: Hey! I was not!

The RRB wore these annoyed looks, while watching Blossom and Buttercup's argument. Bubbles was covering her ears and closing her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore.

Bubbles: QUIET!

Everyone was silent.

Bubbles: It doesn't matter whose fault it is! We still have to find a way out of here!

Blossom: (irritated) That's my line.

Buttercup crossed her arms and glared at Blossom.

Buttercup: (mumbling) It's still your fault.

Blossom glared back at Buttercup. Brick broke in.

Brick: Ya girls just don't take things seriously, do ya?

The PPG slowly, in unison glared dangerously at Brick. Brick looked a little nervous.

((To be continued...))


	5. Chapter 5: Nice?

Nice?

In the dark forest, the PPG and RRB were worn out from all of the fighting and arguing; so they decided to take a quick nap before figuring out how to get out the forest. Brick was the first to wake. Well, he wasn't the first to have awakened; Blossom was missing. He wondered where she could be; so he searched high and low in the forest but couldn't find her. After a couple minutes of searching, he found her sitting on a branch of one of the taller trees. Brick hovered lethargically to Blossom; Blossom turned and was startled to see Brick.

Blossom: What do you want?!

Brick just stared at her. Tears were falling from her rose-colored eyes.

Brick: ...Why were ya cryin ?

Blossom: (wipes tears) I wasn't crying!

Brick: What's makin' ya cry?

Blossom started to lose her cool.

Blossom: Didn't you hear what I said? I wasn't crying!

Brick just gave her an I'm-not-stupid look. Blossom's face turned from anger to sadness.

Blossom: Okay, you caught me; I was crying.

Brick: Why?

Blossom: Well, you heard my sister; we're stranded out here because of me.

Brick: What? No, it isn't-

Blossom: Yes it is! My sister, Buttercup always says that she'll be a better leader than me... And she was right all along. The whole forest-incident is my fault!

She sobbed softly with tears streaming down her eyes. Brick stared at her.

Brick: Jeez. No it isn't. Don't be a crybaby over somethin' ya didn't do. If it weren't for that... thing, then all o' this wouldn't have happened. And I don't think that yer sis would make a better leader, anyway. 'Did I just say all that?'

Blossom looked up and dried her tears. She was surprised at what he just said.

Blossom: Why are you being so... nice?

Brick: (blushes) Uhh... n-n-nice??

Blossom: Hmm... I think that after we kissed you guys, your evilness has gone away.

Brick: (blush; upset) What?! No way! I'm still evil enough! I can kick yer butt right now!

Blossom: (sarcasm) Sure.

Brick: Yeah I can! (acts like a boxer) C'mon! Put 'em up! Ya wanna piece o' me? Huh? Huh??

Blossom: (stares) ...You are weird.

Brick: Grrr! C'mon, babe-

Blossom: You know, I m kind of tired of you calling me "babe"!

Brick: So, get used to it!

Blossom started to calm down. Rolling her eyes, she turned away from Brick.

Blossom: Oh please.

Brick: Please what? Aren't ya gonna fight? Huh??

Blossom: I'm not going to fight with you.

Brick: (points) Ha! You're showin' a sign of weakness!

Blossom: No, I'm showing a sign of wise ness.

Brick: (rolls eyes) Pfft! Whateva.

Blossom: Look, why don't we just quit this ridiculous conversation and get along?

Brick: Get along?! Hey, we're enemies! We're not supposed ta-

Blossom: (seriously) I know, I know. But we're in a strange and somewhat dangerous situation... We don't even know where we are; we don't even know where Townsville is. So, can you at least be more serious and-

Brick: You're right.

Blossom: What?

Brick: Well, I mean... uh... we should... uh... start figurin' out... how we got here and... stuff. 'Nice talkin', genius! I'm soundin' like Boomer!'

Blossom looked at him strangely.

Blossom: Uh... Yes, we should. The last thing I remembered was Him and all of that red smoke.

Brick: Maybe he used some teleportation thing?

Blossom: You might be right.

Brick: Yeah?

Blossom: Yes, Him has such influential powers. Typically, my sisters and I have no trouble putting a stop to Him and his severe powers but this is not like him. He would want us defeated quickly. Why would he transfer us here? Hmm...

As Blossom was pondering, Brick paid close attention to her and focused on every word she said.

Brick: 'This babe's pretty smart.'

((To be continued...))


	6. Chapter 6: Split Up

Split up

Back where the others were, Bubbles started to wake up. As she yawned, she noticed that Brick and Blossom were missing. Bubbles looked around and started to panic.

Bubbles: BLOSSOM'S MISSING!

The rest of the group jolted up.

Buttercup: Jeez, Bubbles! What's the big idea?!

Bubbles: Blossom's missing!

Buttercup: What do ya mean, she's missing?

Bubbles: She's gone! So is Brick!

Boomer and Butch joined in the conversation.

Boomer: WHAT?! Brick's gone?!

Butch: Oh, great! First we get lost in this stoopid forest, then Brick's gone with that Powapuff!

Buttercup: (gasps) Your stupid brother must have taken our sister as a hostage!

Bubbles: NO!

Butch: Hey! Brick wouldn't do somethin' like that! That's not the way we Rowdyruffs are!

Buttercup: Then what happened to them?

Butch: Don't ask me!

Buttercup: (sarcasm) Great! This is just great!

Boomer: Now what?

Bubbles: Well, if something like this happened, Blossom would tell us to split up and-

Boomer: That's it! We'll split up an' search for 'em; we could split in pairs.

Bubbles: That's a great idea!

Boomer turned to Bubbles and looked at her surprisingly.

Boomer: It is?

Bubbles: Yeah.

Boomer: Uh thanks?

Bubbles: (smiles) You're welcome!

Boomer noticed Bubbles' sweet smile and her cuddly sing-song voice when she said that. He gazed intently at her for a second but was interrupted by Buttercup's complaining.

Buttercup: Urrgh! This day's gettin' worst by the minute!

Butch: Tell me 'bout it! First that-that thing-whateva it is.

Buttercup: Him!

Butch: Him! Whateva-attacks us and we end up here, points to Buttercup and Bubbles thanks to you sissies!

Buttercup: Hey! What did we do?!

Boomer: Ya guys! Cut it out! This is serious! The more we complain, the slower the search is!

Bubbles: But who's going to go with whom?

Boomer: Uhh... you, uh whateva yer name is-

Bubbles: Bubbles.

Boomer: Right. Bubbles, you go with her (points to Buttercup); Butch, go with me.

Butch: Right.

Buttercup: Okay.

Bubbles: Wait, what if any of us run into them? Then what will happen? They'll probably get confused about us being together, you know?

Boomer: (understands) Yeah, good point.

Bubbles smiled proudly. Boomer tried to ignore Bubbles' sweet smile.

Boomer: So... we'll just have to uh... Butch, ya go with her (points to Buttercup).

Buttercup: What?! No way!

Butch: (shakes head) Nuh-uh! You're not Brick!

Boomer: (impatient) Just... shut up! You're goin' with her! Bubbles, you go with me.

Bubbles nodded willingly but Butch and Buttercup were not too happy with the plan. Butch crossed his arms and glared at Buttercup. Buttercup did the same.

Bubbles: (sighs) This is going to be a looong day.

Boomer: Ya got that right.

The pairs took off in different directions. Unaware of what will happen in the darkness of the forest.

((To be continued...))


	7. Chapter 7: The Search

The Search

While the four kids went looking for Brick and Blossom, the two of them were still thinking about where they were and exactly how they got in this forest. Then Blossom realized something.

Blossom: Shouldn't we be getting back to camp?

Brick: Oh yeah. The others might've woken up already.

Brick and Blossom flew back to camp and found that nobody was around.

Brick: Where'd they go? Did they forget us, or somethin'?

Blossom: (gasps) Oh no! They must have gone looking for us!

Brick: What makes ya think that?

Blossom: Oh, I know Bubbles, she can get pretty unnerved when something goes wrong! I bet they split up and went searching for us!

Brick: Yer're right! They could get lost easily in this forest!

Blossom: We have to find them!

Brick: I'm with ya!

They both flew off together looking for their siblings.

Meanwhile, the two blonds were somewhere else in the forest still looking for Brick and Blossom. They were resting on a boulder after an hour of searching. Then Boomer looked over at Bubbles. He was going to say something but a strange feeling inside interrupted him; He felt unusual. Somehow, he couldn't help but stare at Bubbles.

Boomer: 'Dude, she's so-'

Bubbles turned to him.

Bubbles: What?

Boomer snapped out of his trance and felt his face heat up.

Boomer: Oh-uh nothin'!

Bubbles just played along and turned her head.

Bubbles: (sighs) I'm so worried about Blossom. I hope she's okay.

Boomer: Yeah, same with Brick.

Bubbles: (turns to him) You know, you and your brothers don't seem to be that bad.

Boomer: I just noticed that. I don' really feel... evil anymore.

Bubbles: Really?

Boomer: Yeah.

There was a silence for a while, until Boomer spoke up.

Boomer: Uh, Bubbles?

Bubbles: Yes?

Boomer: Well, uhh...

Bubbles: What is it?

Boomer: Uhh... I'm... sorry for all the mean things I said to ya.

Bubbles: (surprised) You are?

Boomer: Uh-huh, and I gotta admit that when ya were playin' it cool back at camp, you were... kinda... cute.

Boomer blushed deeply and looked down at his feet. Bubbles was shocked for a moment but smiled sweetly and giggled.

Bubbles: Hee hee! Thanks. I think you're kind of cute, too!

Now Boomer was as red as Brick's cap.

Boomer: Whoa... thanks. No one's ever told me that before.

Bubbles: Well, you are. Hee hee!

As Bubbles broke into a fit of giggles, Boomer smiled sweetly, watching her giggling like crazy. Bubbles felt Boomer gazing at her and quit giggling. She looked at him and noticed that he was staring at her in a different way. Both of them made eye contact and gazed at each other for a couple of minutes. They almost forgot about their search; so they snapped out of their trance.

Bubbles: We better continue searching.

Boomer: Oh... yeah.

The two blonds flew off the boulder and resumed the search.

At another part of the forest, Butch and Buttercup weren't doing anything except looking for Brick and Blossom. Then Butch sat under a tree to rest. Buttercup was also a little worn out from the search; so she sat on the opposite side of Butch. They didn't say a word to each other. Butch looked over at Buttercup; Buttercup caught him looking at her; Butch quickly turned away. This went on for a while, until they finally stopped. Then Butch felt this feeling inside of him. He never felt this way before; He felt different. Butch once again looked over at Buttercup, who fell asleep. This time, his eyes were glued on her. Butch focused on her for a long time. Then he slowly scooted closer to her, trying not to wake her. After a while, he was close enough to see her face. Suddenly, he slowly reached out his hand towards her face. Just when his hand was inches to her face, Buttercup jumped up and flipped Butch over on the ground. Buttercup looked down, angrily at him.

Buttercup: Tryin' to pull one on me, huh?

Butch: No! I wasn't-

Buttercup was then tackling him and was about to punch him; but she froze; she got up and sat under the same tree, turning away from Butch who was still lying on the grass, dazed. Buttercup crossed her arms and stared at her feet. Butch got up; He focused a little more on Buttercup then sat under the opposite side of Buttercup. He snorted in disgust and crossed his arms. They both remained silent.

((To be continued...))


	8. Chapter 8: Deadly Trouble

Deadly Trouble

Meanwhile, Brick and Blossom were still searching for their siblings.

Brick: Man, is it just me or is this forest gettin' creepier?

Blossom: Not only is the forest getting creepy, but for some strange reason the forest is getting darker, even when it s daytime. Why is that?

Brick: Don't ask me.

Then they heard this low howl followed by other howls. The howling was all around them, getting louder and louder. Both of the red heads look around nervously. The howling stopped.

Brick: (whispering) What'd ya suppose that was?

Blossom: I have no idea. But whatever it is, it's gone.

Something was spying on the two red heads from a bush. Brick and Blossom had a disturbing feeling that they were being watched. They drifted slowly and silently through the darkness, looking around for any movement or sound. They heard a twig crack, which made them jump. They knew they weren't alone. Then something pounced on Brick. The object was a huge black wolf with red eyes and sharp, bloody teeth. Brick pushed the wolf off of himself and started wrestle it as Blossom watched in horror. The wolf seemed to be almost as powerful as Brick. Blossom used her laser eyes to fry the hideous creature. Her lasers didn't affect the wolf at all but the creature did feel it. It charged to Blossom and was going to pounce on her but Blossom dodged the pounce in perfect timing. The wolf didn't give up; it was still attacking Blossom nonstop. Blossom tried to grab the wolf to throw it but it was way too fast. Brick got up and went over to help Blossom. They were still dodging the beast.

Blossom: Are you ok?

Brick: Huh? 'What did she just ask?'

Brick was surprised to hear what Blossom just asked him.

Brick: Uh yeah... I'm fine. What's this wolf thing anyway?

Blossom: I don't know but it sure is fast and powerful. This is not an ordinary wolf.

As Blossom said that, hundreds of other wolves appeared all around them. Brick and Blossom were surrounded by vicious looking wolves, growling and staring viciously at the two red heads.

Brick: Oh crap.

The wolves started to close in on Brick and Blossom.

Brick: (nervous) Now what?

Blossom: Well, we have no choice but to-

Then the wolves began to crouch.

Brick/Bloss: FLY!

The two red heads flew off into the sky before the wolves had them.

Brick: Man that was close!

Blossom: Yeah. Hey, I wonder if-

Before she could finish her sentence, she gasped.

Brick: Wha-?

Brick stopped. He realized what Blossom was shocked about; He also gasped. They looked all around and saw nothing but trees. They both looked way ahead and couldn't see anything except for trees that went on and on. The same forest they were in was never-ending.

Brick: Where does this forest end?

Blossom: I don't know. This forest is incredibly massive! We should scan the area and search for the conclusion of this forest.

Brick nodded. Together, they flew off and went searching for Townsville or anything other than trees. Both red heads searched and searched desperately until they gave up.

Brick: Man, I got a bad feelin' 'bout this.

((To be continued...))


	9. Chapter 9: Sticking Together

Sticking Together

Bubbles: Blossom!! BLOSSOM!

Boomer: Brick!! YO, BRICK!

After three whole hours of searching for their lost siblings, Boomer and Bubbles have realized that they were lost, themselves.

Bubbles: Ohhh, Boomer, I'm so worried!

Boomer: Yeah, same 'ere; But we gotta take a quick break before we can look some more.

Bubbles: Ok. But where can they be?

Boomer: I don't know; I hope they're ok, though.

As the two blonds sat under a tall tree, the forest was starting to get darker and darker. Evening came quickly, making the forest appear more perilous and gloomy. Bubbles put her hands over her quivering mouth in fear, whimpering and held onto Boomer tightly as a gust of wind howled, echoing through the dark forest. Boomer looked surprised and blushed deeply as Bubbles buried her face into his chest. He slowly put his arms around her in an embrace and closed his eyes, ignoring the cold wind that was making him shiver. Then he wore this determined expression and whispered softly to the frightened Bubbles.

Boomer: It's gonna be ok, Bubbles; I promise.

Meanwhile, Butch and Buttercup were still looking for Brick and Blossom. The strong wind blew their way. Buttercup shivered and hugged herself, trying to keep herself warm. Butch looked over at the trembling Powerpuff and began to feel sorry for her. He started to rub his hands together as he did when they were battling. He was about to reach his hands towards Buttercup when she noticed him approaching and immediately backed away, finding herself trembling with both coldness and frustration.

Buttercup: Wh-what do ya think you're doing'?!

Butch: Yer're cold, aren't ya?

Buttercup: (trembling from coldness) N-no! I-I'm f-fine!

Butch: Yeah right. Here.

Butch approached her again; this time carefully. Buttercup stayed where she was, while giving Butch a dangerous look as he floated behind her. She watched cautiously as Butch placed his hands on both of her arms. Right as he touched her, Buttercup felt a surge of heat flowing through her body. She was no longer trembling. Butch was giving some of his heat energy to her. Now Buttercup wasn't sure if it was either Butch's heat energy that is making her face flush, or if it was just her.

Elsewhere, Brick and Blossom were...

((To NOT be continued... Sorry, readers. This is where it ends, sadly.

I've been working on this story for a long, long time. I spent hours and hours on different computers perfecting this and I must say, it was all worth the pain on my bloodshot, raccoon eyes. I kept thinking to myself, "Once I get this done, I will publish it for all my friends (also PPG lovers) and other fans to read and enjoy," but I never did finish it. However, that didn't stop me from posting it; so yep. I fulfilled my wish! :D

Thank you so so much for taking the time to read my super late work!! Positive feedback will be much appreciated! :3 ))


End file.
